Fading Away
by Byunchan009
Summary: Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol ber-reinkarnasi dari dinasti Joseon ke Seoul Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo adalah seekor gumiho Mereka bertujuan untuk membunuh putra dari raja Joseon, dan putra itu adalah Chanyeol -Chanbaek- -kaisoo- -GS-


**FF Chanbaek Fading Away Chapter 1 **

**Author: Lee Young Jae**

**Chapter 1**

**-Cerita ini hanya fiction belaka-**

**Ini cerita serius yang ngga ada serius-seriusnya -_-**

**Ini pokok ceritanya mirip kaya ff saya sebelumnya (kalo yg udah pernah baca) tapi dijamin isinya bakal beda banget!**

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo (Kim Kyungsoo), Byun Baekhyun (Do Baekhyun), Kim Jongin/Kai, Kim Joonmyeon/Suho, Wu Yi Fan/Kris, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan (Wu Luhan), Kim Minseok (Xiumin/ / Profesor Kim).

Other EXO member

Genre : fantasy, friendship, romance, humor, drama, schoolship

Rated : T

Warning : Typo, bahasa tidak baku, GS untuk Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo

Clue : -Berakhir dengan Chanbaek dan Kaisoo

Summary : Bagaimana jika Baekhyun berpura-pura menjadi seorang **NAMJA!**./ Dan bagaimana pula kehidupan Kyungsoo yang menadi seekor _gumiho_? Dia seorang rubah berekor sembilan./Bagaimanapula dengan Chanyeol agar meyakinkan dirinya untuk tetap straight/Keluarga Baekhyun mempunyai dendam 'kusumat' dengan keluarga Chanyeol(?)./Keluarga Kim yang mengasuh Kyungsoo saat Ia terpisah dengan keluarganya di desa./ Dan kisah Kai yang berusaha merubah Kyungsoo menjadi manusia normal.

*cuap cuap author*

Ini ff remake dan republish. Kalo sebelumnya udah pernah baca berarti itu ff saya. Tapi itu versi lama, ini yang versi baru, tokoh sama alurnya juga Younjae ganti. Insya Allah kalo banyak yang review, Youngjae bakal terusin ini ff.  
Oh iya diawal ini fantasy, tapi pas nyampe tengah berubah jadi lebih ke schoolship -labil-  
Miyan juga yah kalo alurnya kecepetan/ mungkin bertele-tele.  
Miyan drama banget kaya cinta fitri berseason-season.

No Flame No bash yah (: -Gomawooo-

Happy reading

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

17.30 KST

Hujan turun menderas di_ncheon. _Sebuah kota cantik nan elok di Korea Selatan. Disana, tepat disebuah desa terpencil bernama _Yeong Ju _terdapat sebuah rumah yang diasingkan diatas perbukitan. Dianggap anak yang diasuh oleh seorang nenek tua disana adalah jelmaan dari siluman rubah sembilan ekor atau sering disebut _Gumiho_.

Warga desa mengasingkannya, dan melarang anak-anak mereka untuk berteman dengan Kyungsoo. Ya, Do Kyung Soo. Anak 10 tahun yang polos, si jelmaan siluman rubah berekor sembilan.  
Setiap harinya, Kyungsoo menemani neneknya di sebuah gubug tua kecil dan menuruti setiap apa yang nenek itu titahkan. Meskipun rumor yang beredar cukup merebak di seluruh penjuru desa bahwa Ia adalah _Gumiho_¸ namun Kyungsoo_pun_ menjalankan kehidupannya seperti anak 10 tahun lainnya. Normal, tidak ada yang istimewa.

Namun tak ada satupun yang mengetahui wajah asli Kyungsoo selain neneknya. Ia selalu menutupi wajahnya, membalutnya dengan kain panjang berwarna merah jambu, kesukaannya. Menyisakan mata bulat beningnya saja yang masih dapat terlihat. Tak lupa Ia juga menutupi bibirnya yang mirip seperti serigala, seperti apa yang dipikirkan para penduduk desa. Sepulang sekolahnya, Ia selalu membantu neneknya mencari batang demi batang kayu untuk dijual, untuk mencukupi kehidupan mereka.

...

Jika dia adalah gadis jelmaan siluman rubah sembilan ekor yang hari-harinya diisi dengan hujatan para penduduk kampung akan dirinya yang selalu diwaspadai, berbeda dengan kehidupan seorang _yeoja _cantik dan imut bernama Do Baekhyun. Hari-harinya dipenuhi kasih sayang oleh kedua orangtuanya. Namun semenjak _Appa_nyameninggal Ia tak pernah merasakan secuilpun kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya jika Ia sedang berkumpul dengan keluarganya lagi. Ya, memang. Sejak kecil Baekhyun belum pernah melihat wajah asli _Eomma_nya. _Eomma_nya dirawat di rumah sakit jiwa, dan _Appa_nya melarang Baekhyun untuk menemui _Eomma_nya. Sepeninggal _Appa _Baekhyun, Baekhyun dirawat oleh bibi sekaligus ibu tirinya. Ibu tiri Baekhyun adalah adik kandung ibunya. Ibu tirinya itu sangat menyayangi Baekhyun, sebenarnya tidak ada alasan lagi mengapa Baekhyun tak pernah bahagia ketika berada didalam rumah.

Tapi, tunggu dulu. Keluarga barunya memang sangat menyayanginya. Tapi bukan berarti Baekhyun lepas dari tekanan dan larangan-larangan protektif untuk dirinya. Malangnya Baekhyun, demi dendam yang harus ditunaikan oleh keluarganya, Baekhyun harus menyamar sebagai seorang _namja_ dan identitas aslinya sebagai anak dari keluarga besar 'Do' harus dihapus. Makadari itu _Eomma _barunya mengganti marga Baekhyun. **Do Baekhyun menjadi Byun Baekhyun. **Ya, alasan utama mengapa marga Baekhyun diganti menjadi 'Byun'. **Itu karena keluarga Byun-lah yang menyebabkan **_**Appa**_**nya meninggal**. Baekhyun sendiri masih belum mengerti mengapa marganya harus diganti 'Byun', apa tujuannya dan apa untungnya bagi Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun kecil yang saat itu masih berumur 5 tahun tak pernah memikirnya. Ia malah menyukai nama itu 'Byun Baekhyun' meski tidak ada satupun keluarganya yang memakai marga 'Byun' itu selain dirinya.

.

.

"_Ne, _Do Kyungsoo_ Imnida_ !."  
Memperkenalkan diri kepada teman-teman barunya di sekolah.  
Namun tak ada satupun respon dari teman-teman barunya itu. Mungkin karena mereka tahu bahwa Ia adalah seekor _Gumiho_ yang mengerikan. Namun senyuman tetap terjaga diwajahnya yang manis.

Hari demi hari Ia lewati dengan penuh ejekan dan sindiran dari teman-temannya. Namun Ia tak pernah melawan anak-anak itu meskipun Ia adalah seekor _Gumiho.__  
_Ia tak pernah terlihat bersedih disekolah, meski teman-temannya terus mengganggu dan mengatainya monster jelek berekor sembilan. Untuk membuat anak-anak nakal itu diam menceloteh akan dirinya, yang Ia lakukan adalah tertawa sambil mengatakan

"_Ya! _Cha Eun Gyul. Apa kau tak takut padaku? hahaaaa bukankah kau tahu aku adalah seekor _Gumiho _yang menghisap banyak darah dan memakan hati anak-anak nakal seperti mu! huuu~ _Ya Cha Eun Gyul-ah, Eun Gyul-ah_! Hahaaaa." Dengan begitu, anak-anak nakalpun akan pergi dengan sendirinya, dengan meninggalkan becek berbau pesing di tanah.

"Berbalut kain tebal yang Ia kenakan sampai menutupi penuh tangannya, terkecuali jari-jari lentiknya yang kadang masih bisa terlihat.  
Ia mengerikan, berbulu, mempunyai taring yang siap mencabik-cabik tubuhmu dan berhati-hatilah jika kau berada didekatnya! karena perlahan Ia sedang diam-diam menghisap darahmu, setengah kau terlengah, dia akan mengambil hatimu dan memakannya lahap!".  
Ujar seorang anak nakal yang kali ini masih membandel untuk tetap membicarakan _Gumiho. _Sudah tahun ke 4 dan teman-teman satu sekolahnya tak ada yang mau berteman dengannya.

"_Ya_ Cha Eun Gyul! apa kau tidak takut _Gumiho _itu akan memakanmu!" Teriak seorang namja berbadan semampai menjulang tinggi bak pohon kelapa atau bolehlah katakan Ia manusia tower. _Giant_ disekolah mereka. Si idiot Park Chanyeol. –Oke ini terlalu kejam-.

Park Chanyeol, bukannya Ia menyukai Kyungsoo. Hanya saja dia tidak suka melihat orang lain tertindas. Chanyeol banyak disukai oleh _yeoja-yeoja_ disekolah_nya_karena dia tanpan dan mempunyai _smirk _mematikan_. _Namun Chanyeol juga dapat mendadak dibenci oleh para _saesang fans_nya itu karena sering kali terlihat membela dan melindungi si gadis _Gumiho. _Ya, Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo. _Yeoja _berekor sembilan. Jangan lupakan bahwa dia adalah _Gu-Mi-Ho. _

"Berhenti menghina Kyungsoo atau kalian-" Belum sempat Chanyeol meneruskan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba Cha Eun Gyul berdiri dan...

'Braaagghhh' menggubrak meja didepannya.

"_Mwo_? _Mwo_? atau kalian apa?" Tantangnya, Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya. Heran.

"_Cha_Eun Gyeul mengapa kau berbalik menantangku? apa kau sudah tak takut padaku! _Ya, _aku ini _Sunbae_mu, lebih tua setingkat darimu. Dan apa kau lupa, aku ini Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol!." Chanyeol menekankan suaranya dibagian namanya.

"_Hyungnim miyan_! Hahahahaaa" Eun Gyeul. Menampakkan _aegyo_nya_. _

"_Ya! _kau meledekku? rasakan ini."

Dan

'Josh'

Bogem mentah dari tangan berisi milik seorang Park Chanyeol mendarat di wajahnya. Hidungnya_pun _seketika mengeluarkan cairan kental merah pekat berbau anyir. Dan 'Pluk' Cha Eun Gyeul_pun _langsun pingsan melihat darah ditangannya setelah Ia menempelkannya dihidung bangir yang memerah itu.

"Hey _Hyung_ kau akan aku-" Seorang teman Cha Eun Gyul. Terbata-bata.

"Akan apa?"

"Akan melaporkan _Oppa_ kepada wali kelas kami. Karena telah memukul Cha Eun Gyul kami. Teman sekelas kami. Ketua kelas kami. Pemimpin kelas kami! dan dia... dia kakak ku! akan ku laporkan juga kau pada _Eomma_ kita!" Kata Baekhyun, adik tiri Cha Eun Gyul mendengus kesal, menghentakkan kakinya. Byun Baekhyun.

"Haruskah aku mendengar perkataan mu? Byun Baekhyun?"

"-...-" Baekhyun meringis. Merasakan kesal dan canggung berhadapan dengan seorang Park Chan Yeol! dengar, Park-Chan-Yeol. Orang yang dikaguminya sedari dulu.

"Dan hey satu lagi..." Mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun

"_Oppa_? Cih! _Ya_ kau ini _namja_! aku geli mendengarnya, aku tak suka _namja_ lembek!". Kaki Baekhyun bergetar hebat. Chanyeol meninggalkan anak kelas 4 _Yeong Ju elementary school_ yang telah menjadi korban tinjunya itu dilantai.  
Setelah Chanyeol pergi air mata Baekhyun_pun _mulai membanjiri pipi mungilnya , air mata itu tak ter-elakkan.

"Byun Baekhyun _pabboya_! Tiada satupun teman-temanmu yang mengetahui bahwa kau adalah seorang _**'YEOJA'**_! Tapi... apa kau akan tahan terus-terusan menyamar sebagai seorang laki-laki hanya karena keluargamu yang buta akan uang? Aku muak! Aku ingin menjadi _Yeoja _seutuhnya! Aku sungguh menyukai Chanyeol _oppa, _aku ingin menjadi _yeoja chingu_nya! Tapi jika aku terus-terusan seperti ini mana mungkin bisa?" Batin Baekhyun. Merutuki keluarga tirinya yang menyuruhnya menyamar menjadi seorang _namja _demi sebuah 'dendam' dan 'uang'.

...

Ringkasnya, siapa yang berani melawan Park Chanyeol ? Namja berusia 11 tahun yang duduk di bangku kelas 5 _Elementary School _yang menjabat sebagai anak terkaya di sekolahnya. Tertanpan dan terpopuler.

Ya, mungkin karena dia murid pindahan dari Seoul makadari itu teman-temannya membuat seorang Park Chanyeol diistimewakan dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya. Dan berbanggalah kalian yang memiliki hubungan dekat danga Park Chanyeol. Karena dengan sendirinya akan dapat disegani oleh yang lainnya. Karena berteman dengan Park Chanyeol si tanpan dan kaya raya dari kota adalah suatu hal yang mampu membawa mereka naik kasta seketika.

.

'_Dandelion Dandelion cinta pertama dalam hidup! Dandelion Dandelion kau ajarkan aku tersenyum! Dandelion Dandelion-'_

_Kyungsoo, bernyanyi asal._

'Prok Prok Prok!'

"Nyanyian macam apa itu? 'cinta pertama dalam hidup'? Ssshh, dasar _yeoja _tidak normal! Kau menyukai tumbuhan? _Eoh_? _Araseo,_ kau-kan _gumiho_, mungkin seleramu bukan dengan manusia -_-."

"_Ya_ _Oppa_!" Melambaikan kedua tangannya. Ia tersenyum dan Chanyeol tahu itu, meski senyumannya tertutup kain berwarna merah jambu yang melekat di kepala sampai lehernya. Menutup semua. Kecuali mata bulat itu, yang membuat Chanyeol tahu bahwa_ Ia_ sedang tersenyum riang.

"Tapi suaramu akan lebih indah kata Dandelion itu digantikan dengan namaku, Park Chanyeol! Hehee."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ya! memangnya kau hidup dengan Dandelion Dandelion ini sampai masa tuamu nanti? Apakah kau ingin menikahi mereka? Hah ? dasar _Gumiho _aneh!"

"_Ne _aku memang _Gumiho, _lalu mengapa kau masih terus saja berteman denganku? membuntutiku? seperti anak ayam saja!"

"Apa? memnbuntutimu? anak ayam? _Ya Ya_! aku bukan anak ayam, aku ini laki-laki kuat dan besar, sedangkan dirimu? kau_ yeoja_ dan-"

"_Ya_! kau lupa aku ini _Gumiho_! _Gu-Mi-Ho_ _arrachi_? _Gumiho _lebih kuat jika Ia sedang marah! Ia akan lebih kuat dibanding 10 namja sepertimu! Hah dasar anak ayam, dasar lembek!"

"_Ya Mwo_? anak ayam? _Ya_! jangan memanggilku seperti itu lagi! aku tidak suka!" Chanyeol menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah, mem_-pout_kanbibir tipisnya.

"Lalu apa? manusia tower? hahahaa, kau memang pantas dipanggil anak ayam, bukannya orangtuamu membuka banyak cabang _restaurant_ ayam di Korea selatan ini?" Katanya_, _lalu mendorong sepedanya. Menuruni bukit.

"_Ya_! Kyungsoo-ah aku bukan anak ayam! aku tak suka makan ayam!"

"Jelaslah kau tak suka makan ayam! memakan ayam sama saja kau memakan keluarga dan dirimu sendiri, kau_kan_ ayam hahaa! sadarlah kau ayam Chanyeollie! haha." Kyungsoo. Sambil terus berlari menuruni bukit menuntun spedanya. Chanyeol masih terus ber-protes hebat. Mengejar langkah_nya._

"Hey! setelah mengataiku anak ayam kau malah memanggil namaku tanpa sebutan _Oppa_! kau ini, dasar _Gumiho_ tidak sopan! dan _Ya_, aku baru sadar, kau berbicara denganku dengan bahasa _non-formal_! kau benar-benar tidak sopan! aku lebih tua setingkat darimu Kyungsoo-ah ! "

...

Ya, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol memang sangat akrab dan dekat. Mereka berteman semenjak Chanyeol pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya ditanah _Incheon. _Namun, Kyungsoo hanya ingin berbicara dengannya diluar jam sekolah. Karena bahaya jika sampai hubungan persahabatannya dengan Park Chanyeol diketahui oleh para _saesang fans _Chanyeol dan teman-teman sekolah lainnya, karena itu sama saja membunuh popularitas Chanyeol. Chanyeol juga pasti tidak akan diperbolehkan lagi bermain dengan Kyungsoo oleh keluarga besarnya. Itu yang Kyungsoo takutkan. Makadari itu Ia selalu menghindari Chanyeol disekolah. Semata-mata hanya untuk melindungi hubungan persahabatannya yang lebih dari berharga itu. Karena Chanyeol-lah satu-satunya teman yang dimilikkinya.

.

.

.

**Flashback On**

"Hey! siapa namamu?" Membelah _ice stick_nyamenjadi dua bagian. Membaginya dengan anak laki-laki yang ada di depannya itu.

Anak laki-laki itu masih terdiam.

"Hey! kenapa? kau menolak_ ice_ _stick_ku ini? apa kau sedang kedinginan?" Tanyanya ikut berjongkok, menyesuaikan posisi dengan anak laki-laki itu.

"Namaku Kyungsoo! Do Kyungsoo!" Mengulurkan tangan. Tersenyum manis.  
Lagi-lagi anak laki-laki itu hanya terdiam. Dan kini Ia semakin memeluk erat lututnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hey kenapa? kau takut padaku? Hahaa _ara_, aku memang tidak pantas memiliki teman! _gwaenchana_ aku _Gumiho _baik, aku tak akan memakan hatimu, menghisap darahmu dan mengkuliti dagingmu karena sekarang _mood_ku sedang dalam kondisi baik!" Ujarnya.  
Kyungsoo pergi sambil sedikit bernyanyi. Meninggalkan anak laki-laki tadi. Didalam hatinya, sungguh Ia sangat kecewa. Selalu begitu, Ia selalu menutupi kesedihannya dengan kain merah jambu yang menutupi hampir seluruh bagian wajahnya.

Esoknya saat Kyungsoo hendak berangkat kesekolah. Ia memutuskan untuk lewat dijalan yang sama seperti kemarin malam. Karena jalan itu lebih sepi dari jalanan dan gang-gang lainnya. Dengan begitu Kyungsoo dapat bernyanyi riang sembari menaikki sepedanya menuju sekolah. Kala itu Kyungsoo masih duduk dibangku kelas 1 _Elementary School.__  
_Seperti anak-anak yang lain pada umumnya, Ia_pun _merasakan kebahagian yang luar biasa saat masa-masa pertamanyaduduk dibangku sekolah. Apalagi itu adalah minggu-minggu pertama disekolah barunya.

Dan _Ya_! Kyungsoo terperanjat, seketika menghentikan ayuhan pedalnya ketika Ia melihat seorang anak yang tidur dilantai toko tua yang masih tertutup. Ia menggigil. Terlihat dari ekspresi dan kedua tangan yang menyilang didepan dada_nya_.

"_Ya_! cepat bangun! cepat! siapa kau? berani sekali tidur didepan tokoku? sana pergi!" Bentak _ajusshi_ pemilik toko sayur tersebut. Anak itu terbangun kaget. Wajahnya pucat pasih, bibirnya bergetar hebat. Ia menggigil. Ia bangun dan beranjak pergi. Jalannya tergontai-gontai, mungkin masih pusing karena dibangunkan paksa oleh pemilik toko tersebut.

"_Ya_! bukankah kau anak laki-laki kemarin malam?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Ia memarkir sepedanya. Mendekatkan dirinya sedekat mungkin dengan wajah anak laki-laki itu. Memastikan.

"_Ya_! kau mau apa?" Mendorong Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terperingai dan berkata.

"Huhh syukurlah, ternyata dugaanku salah." Katanya, tersenyum

"_Mwo_?"

"Kau tidak bisu." Senyumnya mengembang.

"Kau aneh! kau... kau bau! Minggir!" Kata anak laki-laki itu mendorong Kyungsoo. Beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

"_Ya_! tunggu! Siapa namamu? kita belum berkenalan, dan _ya_! sepertinya kau bukan anak dari daerah ini? apa kau tersesat? Huh? kau yakin ingin pulang sendiri? tak ingin ku antar? Ah... lebih baik aku mengantarmu yah! aku takut kau kenapa-napa! aku _Gumiho _dan aku bisa menjagamu! orang-orang jahat itu pasti akan kabur jika aku memperlihatkan wajah asli_-__ku_! Aku mengantarmu yah? bagaimana? _eoh_?" Kyungsoo. Terlalu mengkhawatirkan_nya, _melupakan sepeda yang Ia parkir didepan toko sayur tadi. Malah berlari mengejar anak laki-laki itu.

Anak laki-laki itu tetap berjalan tanpa menghiraukan Kyungsoo yang terus mengkhawatirkannya.

Kesal. Kyungsoo berteriak, menghadang jalan, merentangkan kedua tangannya tepat didepan anak laki-laki itu.

"_Ya_! "

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"_Mwo_? apa yang aku lakukan? apa yang aku lakukan?" Kyungsoo malah berbalik bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, Ia malah dibuat kebingungan oleh tingkahnya sendiri. Anak laki-laki itu kembali berjalan tegap, menyingkirkan Kyungsoo dengan tangan kuatnya dari hadapannya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi temanku."

"Iya ya ya ya, baiklah aku menjadi temanmu sekarang! Kau senang?" Anak laki-laki itu terus berjalan tanpa perdulikan Kyungsoo yang berjingkrak kegirangan akibat jawaban_nya _tadi.

'Hey aku punya teman!' Batinnya bersorak-sorai.

"Hey aku Do Kyungsoo, kau siapa?" Anak itu tetap tak perdulikan Kyungsoo yang terus mengejarnya "Hey, siapa namamu?" Kyungsoo, terus menggoyang-goyangkan lengan anak laki-laki itu.

"_Ya_! maumu apa? Huh?" Anak laki-laki itu menghentikan langkahnya, kesal kepada Kyungsoo yang terus mengganggunya.

"_Kajima_! jika kau tetap tidak mengihiraukanku! aku... aku... aku akan membuka kain penutup wajahku ini! aku akan menunjukkan wajah seramku yang sesungguhnya! Errgghhh! perhatikanlah suara laparku! Ergghh!" Menakut-nakuti anak laki-laki itu.

"Kau, kau lucu sekali." _Flat._

"_Ya_! kau tak percaya, aku ini _Gumiho._"

"_Eoh jinjja_?"

"Eum! _Jinjja_! Errrgghh Ergghhh!" Matanya membulat maksimal, menncoba membuat mangsanya takut.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Menakut-nakutimu! kau tidak lihat? Errgghhh!"

"Ku kira kau sedang _ber-aegyo_! Hmmpttt..." Kata anak laki-laki itu menahan tawanya.

"_Ya_ ! takutlah sedikit padaku! aku ini _Gumiho_!" Menghentakkan kakinya ditanah. Imut. Ya, lebih terkesan imut, bukan menyeramkan.

"Kalau begitu buka kain penutup itu! aku ingin melihat wajah seram_mu _itu! _Ppaliwa_!"

"_Eoh_? Ah... _andwaeyo _! _andwae_, kau tidak boleh melihatku!"

"_Wae_? Tadi kau bilang-"

"Karena kau akan terbunuh! perlahan-lahan aku akan menghisap darahmu tanpa kau sadari, dan saat kau setengah terlengah, aku akan memakan hatimu hidup-hidup!"

"_Owhh jinjjayo_? _Jinjjayo_ ?"

"Um _Jinjja, jinjja jinjja jinjja_!"

Dan...

'Braak'

Kain panjang yang menutupi wajah Kyungsoo_pun _terbuka. Ya, anak laki-laki itu yang sengaja menariknya.

Lalu...

'Plukkk'

Anak laki-laki itu pingsan seketika. Ditempat itu.

"_Eomma ANDWAE_!" Teriak Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

'Hosh Hosh Hosh'

Kyungsoo berlari terengah-engah. Nafasnya seakan mencekik sampai ke ubun. Baru kali ini Ia berlari sebegitu cepatnya. Sampai Ia sendiri_pun _tak merasakan kakinya. Ia begitu ketakutan.

"_Halmeoni_!" Teriaknya, masih dengan nafas yang belum sepenuhnya terkumpul.

"_Ya_! _wae geurae_? ada apa Kyungsoo -ah?"

Kyungsoo langsung memeluk neneknya erat.

"_Eomma Eomma_! Hiks.." Kyungsoo menangis dipelukkan neneknya. Neneknya mendudukkannya disebuah kursi panjang didepan rumahnya.

"_Eomma, Eomma yeogiseo_! _Eomma yeogiseo_! Kyungsoo takut! Dia datang lagi!" Perlahan Ia mulai tenang.

"_Eomma_?"

"_Ne, Eomma_!" Kyungsoo mengangguk. Masih ketakutan.

"_Ne_ Kyungsoo -ah coba ceritakan pada _Halmeoni_ apa yang terjadi?"

"Tapi _Eomma_ bilang, Kyungsoo tidak boleh menceritakan apapun tentang kejadian tadi. Jika Kyungsoo melanggar, _Eomma_ akan memakan teman baru Kyungsoo!"

Neneknya mengangguk mengerti. Kyungsoo masih dalam rengkuhan neneknya, dipeluknya erat untuk menenangkan cucunya yang masih ketakutan itu.  
Tak lama setelah itu Kyungsoo mulai tertidur. Dinyanyikannya sebuah lagu kesukaannya 'Dandelion' yang Kyungsoo ciptakan sendiri.

Sorepun datang, wangi semerbak dupa mengeruak berputar dikepalanya. Ia terbangun.

"_Ya,_ kau sudah bangun _chagiya_?"

"_Ne._" Kyungsoo masih dalam rasa kantuknya, perlahan mendekati neneknya.

'Ritual apalagi ini? aku hanya ingin hidup normal, kali ini tubuhku akan diapakan?' Tanyanya dalam hati. Mencengkram bajunya kuat-kuat. Menariknya kuat hingga renda dibajunya tersobek.

"Kyungsoo -ah, apa yang kau fikirkan? _gwaencanha_, ini takkan menyakitkan!"

"Apa kali ini tubuhku, akan... akan dililtkan dibambu besar itu lagi? Hiks... _aniyo Halmeoni,_ Kyungsoo tidak mau!"

"Duduklah!" Kyungsoo menurut, lalu dipukulkannya ujung dupa-dupa yang masih membara itu di tubuh Kyungsoo. Ia memekik kesakitan. Air mata mulai membanjiri pipi gembilnya.

"_Gwaencanha_ Kyungsoo -ah, dengan begini _Eomma_mu tidak akan berani menemuimu lagi!"

Dan malamnya Kyungsoo akan merasakan perih yang teramat disekujur tubuhnya.

**Flashback –END-**

.

"Dan sejak saat itu aku tak pernah melihatnya lagi, padahal dialah satu-satunya orang yang mau berbicara denganku selain _Halmeoni_. Aku belum sempat menanyakan namanya. Dia... teman pertamaku _Oppa!_" Chanyeol memegang tangan Kyungsoo erat. Ia ingin menyeka air mata Kyungsoo_, _namun tak bisa. Wajah Kyungsoo tertutup kain panjang yang sudah basah karena air matanya.

"Dasar cengeng! Berhentilah menangis, ini bukan salahmu! Dia melanggar perintahmu, dia membuka kain yang menutupi wajahmu itu! jangan salahkan dirimu Kyung, berhentilah menangis!"

Kyungsoo mengangguk perlahan.

"_Araseo, _tapi sejujurnya sampai saat inipun aku masih mengingat wajah anak itu. Dia eungg... sedikit berbeda dengan kita, hmmptt..." Sambil sedikit tertawa.

"Berbeda?"

"_Ne, _Berbeda dengan orang Korea lainnya. Dia tak berkulit putih dan hidungnyapun tidak mancung seperti kita hahaa!"

"Ouh, jelasnya dia itu hitam dan pesek? Hahaa _Ya! _Kalau begitu aku pasti jauh lebih tanpan darinya bukan?" Chanyeol ber-PD ria, Kyungsoo menatapnya malas.

"Nah mulai sekarang jangan menangis lagi _ne?_"

"_Oppa _kau begitu baik padaku, apakah kau bersedia untuk menjadi..." Kyungsoo terdiam sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Untuk menjadi apa Kyungsoo -ah?" Hening sejenak "Ah... _ara_, Hmm.. apa kau malu? Ah, aku mengerti kau adalah_ yeoja_, tapi... Kyungsoo aku belum siap!"

"Belum siap? untuk apa?"

Chanyeol tersenyum canggung ' Hey mengapa kau bertanya? kau saja belum siap untuk mengutarakan perasaanmu padaku meskipun kau selalu bersikap terbuka padaku, bagaimana aku? _miyan_ Kyungsoo -ah, aku masih malu untuk mengungkapkannya' batin Chanyeol.

"_Miyan, _bukannya aku tak bersungguh-sungguh padamu, tapi... bukankah kita masih terlalu muda? kita masih duduk dibangku _Elementary School _! aku... aku belum siap." Ujar Chanyeol.

"_Oppa, _jadi selama ini kau anggap aku apa? jadi, kita? selama ini kau anggap kedekatan kita ini apa?" Kyungsoo berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Dibawah rindangnya _Cherry Blossom._

"_Ya Ya Ya_! kau jangan marah seperti itu, aku hanya belum siap Kyungsoo -ah, tunggulah aku sampai aku siap, sekiranya saat kita sudah lulus dari _Elementary School._"

"Jadi, kau tidak pernah menganggapku sahabat? dugaanku salah ternyata, kau hanya kasihan padaku, kau tak pernah mngannggapku sebagai sahabat." Nada Kyungsoo melemah, Ia teramat kecewa mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol.

"Hey, mengapa kau membawa-bawa nama persahabatan kita? apa maksudmu? aku benar-benar tulus berteman denganmu!"

"Lalu? mengapa kau belum siap?"

"_EOH?" _Chanyeol berbingung ria, batinnya berkata, pasti Ia salah lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu, _Oppa _apakah kau mau berteman denganku sampai tua nanti? _**Do you be my bestfriend**_**?**"

'Ah, ternyata benar! memang kau terlalu _PD_ Chanyeol ! kau sangat idiot Park Chanyeol!' Batin Chanyeol, rona pipinya memerah, malu. Beruntungnya Ia karena Kyungsoo begitu polos, sehingga_nya _tak menangkap gelagat Chanyeol yang begitu memalukan itu.

"_Oppa, wae? _Kau... akan meninggalkanku?"

"_Ya_! Kau ini bicara apa? _Pabboya_! aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, sampai tua nanti, aku janji!" Mengangguk manis.

"Apapun yang terjadi?"

"Apapun yang terjadi!" Chanyeol mengangkat kelingkingnya. Ia tautkan kepada kelingking mungil Kyungsoo.

"_**Do you be my bestfriend**_**?**"

Sekali lagi Chanyeol mengangguk manis.

"_Ya, _kau terlihat seperti anak ayam hahaa."

"_Mwo?_" Mencubiti hidung Kyungsoo yang masih tertutup kain panjang_nya_.

Kyungsoo berhenti menangis. Ia tersenyum simpul berusaha melupakan kenangan 4 tahun lalu, ketika Ia pertama kali bertemu dengan teman pertamanya.

...

Ya, Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang pertama kali menjadi temannya. Mendengar cerita Kyungsoo tadi hatinya sedikit terbakar. Jauh didalam hatinya Ia selalu ingin menjadi yang pertama untuk Kyungsoo. Selalu menjadi orang pertama yang akan Kyungsoo cari ketika_nya _bersedih, menjadi orang pertama yang diingat Kyungsoo ketika_nya _ingin membagi bahagia. Singkatnya Chanyeol cemburu dengan anak lelaki yang diceritakan Kyungsoo tadi.

Chanyeol merasakan getaran yang berbeda ketika Ia didekat Kyungsoo. Apa mungkin Ia menyukainya? Ia_pun _masih terus bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. 'Mungkinkah aku menyukainya?' selalu mencantumkan kalimat tanya itu sebelum Ia tertidur dimalamnya.

"_Ya Chanyeol Oppa! Oppa Oppa Oppa! Chanyeol Oppa! Nado joahae! manhi manhi joaaaaaahae! I love You!"_

'Pluk'

Sebuah kaleng _softdrink _mendarat tepat di kepalanya. Membuat satu benjolan kecil dikeningnya.

"Hey, apakah kita sudah resmi?" Tanya Chanyeol semangat, rona wajahnya memerah.

"_Mwo_? apa yang kau katakan_ Oppa_? aku baru datang, _miyan_ aku yang membangunkanmu tadi, aku tahu pasti kau sedang bermimpi yang macam-macam! _Ya_ _Oppa, _kau ini masih terlalu kecil untuk memikirkan hal-hal buruk itu!" Kata Kyungsoo menjitak kepala Chanyeol

"_Aissh_! bermimpi lagi ternyata!"

"Kau bermimpi apa? Ah... jangan katakan kalau _Oppa _bermimpi tentang isi dari CD yang diberi Kris _Oppa _kemarin?"

"CD? Krisseu?"

"-...-"

"_Ya! _jangan bilang kau telah melihatnya?" Chanyeol. Menepuk keningnya kaget. Terperanjat dari atas kursi panjang ditaman sekolah.

"_Aniyo_, aku tak melihatnya." Kyungsoo menggeleng, Chanyeol kembali bernafas. "Tapi aku mendengar obralan Sehun dan Kris _Oppa_ dikantin tadi." Dengan wajah polosnya. Kyungsoo, _right_, _poker face_ -_-.

"_Ya_? _Jinjja_? seharusnya kau tak boleh mendengarnya! dasar anak nakal! akan ku hukum kau!"

"_Ya_! aku tak sengaja mendengarnya, mereka mengobrol begitu jelas dikantin!"

"Sehunnie? Krisseu? berbicara keras dikanting tentang CD itu? _Aissh_! mereka berdua begitu _frontal_ harus ku hukum!"

"_Ne_, kau tak percaya?"

"_Ya _Kyungsoo -ah, jangan salah paham,_ jebal_. Aku... aku hanya ikut-ikutan saja, aku hanya disuruh oleh Kris untuk ikut berpasrtisipasi untuk... untuk melihat CD CD laknat itu!"

"_Mwo_? laknat_? Ne, neomu!_"

"_Ne_" Chanyeol mengangguk "Bukankah itu CD... Mi..mi..."

"CD itu berisi tentang KDRT_ Oppa_! kau harus menghindari menonton terlalu lama CD seperti itu, kau masih terlalu muda untuk mengerti urusan rumah tangga, lagipula itu berisi tentang kekerasan, kau tak baik melihatnya! jangan kau ulangi lagi yah, _eoh_?" Kyungsoo menasehatinya.

"-...-" Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas leganya. 'Huuh, ternyata itu bukan CD Miyabi Kris yang ku pinjam kemarin!' kekeh_nya _dalam hati.

'Isshh dasar _pabbo_! Mana mungkin Kris _oppa _dan Sehun melihat film KDRT?! Kau percaya saja apa yang aku katakan -_- kau ini masih kecil _oppa _kau sudah berani melihat film seperti itu! Kau kira aku tidak tahu? Itukan CD Miyabi -_-' Batin Kyungsoo, mencibir Chanyeol.

"_Ya Oppa_, sepertinya ada suara orang yang datang, aku pergi dulu yah! Daaah!" Ujar Kyungsoo, menaruh setangkap roti bekalnya untuk Chanyeol, didalam kotak roti itu tertuliskan...

"_Aku tahu sepulang sekolah nanti oppa akan berlatih untuk lomba lari besok, oppa harus banyak makan! belakangan ini wajah oppa lesu, dan Kyungsoo dengar oppa selalu meninggalkan jam makan oppa? oppa harus makan roti buatan Kyungsoo ini, kalau tidak, kau dalam bahaya anak ayam! ber-urusan dengan Gumiho lapar sepertiku! Arachi!"_

Chanyeol tersenyum, langsung dilahapnya setangkap roti buatan Kyungsoo.

Sementara dikelas Kyungsoo, keributan mulai terjadi. Kali ini apa lagi? Mungkin itu yang ada dibenak Kyungsoo.

"_Ya_! Kau Do Kyungsoo pasti kau yang menyebabkan adikku seperti ini! kau! cepat kau tanggung jawab!"

"_Ya_ Cha Eun Gyul, jangan memancing amarahnya, bagaimana jika dia memakanmu!"

"Ah, aku tidak perduli! dia hanya _Gumiho_ lembek! jangan takut Jongdae-ah dia hanya seorang diri, sedangkan kita satu kelas! mau kemana kau monster jelek?" Cha Eun Gyul memanas melihat adik tirinya, 'Byun Baekhyun' tergeletak pingsan didepannya. Baekhyun pingsan dilantai kamar mandi dengan hidung yang berlumuran darah, untung Jongdae melihatnya dan membawanya ke kelas.

Kyungsoo merunduk. Ia menangis, isakannya bisa terdengar meski samar. Tiba-tiba hujan turun diluar kelas sana, mulanya rintik-rintik lalu turun menderas.

"_Ya_! kalian lihat, dia menangis! dan hujan benar-benar datang, Cih, dia memang benar-benar _Gumiho_!" Cha Eun Gyul terus memojokkannya.

"_Pabboya_, jelaslah jika hujan datang, diluar sangat mendung!" Gumam seorang murid disamping pintu dengan nada yang kecil dan sialnya itu masih dapat terdengar oleh Cha Eun Gyul.

"_Ya_! Yi Xing-ah kau-" Belum sempat Cha Eun Gyul meneruskan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba

'Brukkghhh'

KYUNGSOO MENGGUBRAK MEJANYA DAN MELEMPARKAN TASNYA KEDEPAN CHA EUN GYUL!

"A...a...apa yang kau-" Cha Eun Gyul terbata-bata.

"BERHENTI! _JEBAL_!" dan setelah mengatakannya Kyungsoo berlari keluar, Ia menghalau hujan besar ddihadapannya. Ia berlari begitu kencangnya. Dadanya seperti tertusuk benda tajam. Sakit. _Ne, neomu appo_!

Hingga sore hari hujan tak kunjung reda. Chanyeol ingin sekali bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, tapi pelatihnya itu melarangnya, dan terus menyuruhnya untuk terus berlatih di gedung olahraga _indoor Yeong Ju Elementary School. _Karena besok adalah harinya. Hari dimana Ia telah berjanji sekuat tenanganya untuk memenangkan perlombaan itu kepada Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo -ah, Do Kyungsoo! percayalah aku akan menang, dan aku_pun _akan memenangkan hatimu besok! jika aku menang, kaulah orang pertama yang akan aku temui nanti! Ah... manisnya" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, memamerkan 19 gigi rapihnya. "Kemenangan ini untukmu Do Kyungsoo!" Sambil mengelus-ngelus foto Kyungsoo yang Ia ambil tanpa sepengetahuan Kyungsoo.

Okey, mereka memang masih terlalu kecil. Tapi, ayolah! Ini cinta! Tidak ada yang menduga kapan Ia akan datang dan kepada siapa cinta itu berlabuh.

...

"_Ya_! Byun Baekhyun!" Teriaknya dari lorong pilar sekolah,yang membuat suara bassnya menggema.

'_Omo_! itu Chanyeol' Pekiknya dalam hati

'DEG'

'DEG'

'DEG'

"Baekhyun-ah aku tak melihat Kyungsoo pagi ini dikelas kalian, apa Kyungsoo tidak berangkat hari ini?"

'Kyungsoo? mengapa selalu Kyungsoo, mencurigakan, apakah mereka benar-benar memiliki hubungan khusus seperti yang dikatakan Eun Gyul _Oppa_?'

"_Ya_! Baekhyun-ah kau menangis?"

"_Uh? Ani!_" Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Tapi matamu berair, _gwaenchana_?"

'Chanyeol mengkhawatirkanku?' Hatinya berdegup kencang.

"_Ah aniyo,_ mataku berair karena angin terlalu kencang hari ini _Sunbaenim._"

"Ah _ara _anginnya terlalu kencang, hey kau memanggilku apa tadi ? _Su-sunbaenim_ ?"

"_Ne_... apa aku salah lagi?" Nada suaranya bergetar.

"Ah, tidak kau anak yang baik Baekhyunie, hanya saja aku tidak suka jika kau memanggilku dengan kata _Oppa _karena kau adalah _namja_! Dan, bagaimana jika kau memanggilku _Hyung_? mungkin kita akan terlihat akrab setelah itu, hm yah... jika kau tidak keberatan?" Chanyeol, mengedikkan sebelah bahunya.

'Uh? Apa ini mimpi? _Omona_! Chanyeol, baru kali ini Ia bersikap manis padaku!' Batin Baekhyun bersorak, rona pipinya memerah, terlihat jelas dikulit wajahnya yang putih.

"J-jadi _Sunbae, Em... Hyung_ t-tidak memb-benciku?" Baekhyun terbata-bata, gugup.

"Untuk apa? aku tak pernah melihatmu berbuat jahat kepada Kyungsoo_ku, _aku hanya membenci mereka yang selalu menyakiti Kyungsoo_ku_!"

"_Mwo_? jadi _Hyung_ dan Kyungsoo?"

'_Ya_! Park Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan? kau baru saja membawaku terbang melayang, sekarang kau menjatuhkanku secepat ini!' Batin Baekhyun, matanya berusaha membulat, kaget. Lagi-lagi Do Kyungsoo. Dan terus Do Kyungsoo.

"Tolonglah jangan berfikir macam-macam, aku hanya tidak suka melihat orang lain ter-aniyaya. Aku senang berteman dengannya, karena dengan begitu aku dapat terlindungi dari orang-orang jahat yang akan mencelakaiku, kau lupa? dia_kan Gumiho_! Ah, mengapa kita malah mengobrol? Jadi, apa kau tahu dimana Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol mengelus-ngelus rambut Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun melayang-layang (lagi) entah kemana.

'Ah, syukurlah. Hanya teman. Dan Ia menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo adalah _Gumiho, _jadi mana mungkin Ia menyukai_nya_. Dan lagi Ia berteman dengan Kyungsoo hanya karena Kyungsoo adalah_ Gumiho _yang dapat menjaganya setiap saat dari bahaya' Hati Baekhyun mulai lega, ototnya tak lagi tegang seperti seperkian detik yang lalu.

"Ah, Ehm... Kyungsoo, Kyung..Kyung-" Baekhyun terbata-bata, hatinya berdegup kencang (lagi) '_Aissh,_ _eotteokhae? jeongmal_?' merutuki dirinya dalam hati, Ia kebingungan, Ia takut tertangkap oleh Chanyeol tentang perasaannya.

"Chanyeol-ah kau apakan dia?" Tiba-tiba Kris datang "Kau tahu kan aku menyukainya? jangan membuatnya menangis!" Bisik Kris ditelinga Chanyeol. Chanyeol bergidik, Ia merasa jijik dengan sahabatnya itu. Karena Kris menyukai Baekhyun. Ya, BYUN BAEKHYUN, dan dia _NAMJA_!.

"Ehm _Hyung_, sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak masuk hari ini, sepertinya Ia sakit."

"Sakit?" Chanyeol kaget, mimiknya sangat mengkhawatirkan Kyungsoo.

"Iya, kemarin kata Jongdae, Kyungsoo pulang hujan-hujanan, lebih baik kau menjenguknya, kau bilang kau sahabatnya bukan?" Baekhyun. Tersenyum sangat manis, namun Chanyeol hanya terbengong, betapa idiotdirinya baru menyadari bahwa Baekhyun memang cantik, lebih cantik dari teman-teman _yeoja_ dikelasnya. Dan pantaslah jika Kris menggilai_nya._

"_Ya, Hyung_?" Baekhyun menyenggol lengannya.

"_Eoh_? Baiklah, aku akan menjenguknya sepulang lomba nanti Baekkie-ah!"

"Baekkie?_ Ya_! yang boleh memanggilnya Baekkie hanya aku Park Canyeol, kau cari mati?" Kris emosi

"_Ya Mwo_? Masalah? aku _boss_mu, kau lupa?"

"Oh_ ne, miyan, _tapi aku tetap jauh lebih tanpan darimu! iya_kan baby_?" Kata Kris, kalimat terakhirnya tertuju pada Baekhyun, _Baby_nya.

"_Aissh_, kau menjijikan Kris! _Ya_, Baekkie _gomawoyo_,aku pergi dulu yah!" Baekhyun tersenyum manis, Ia sangat bahagia pagi itu. Rasa bahagianya itu tidak ter-definisikan!

Chanyeol telah berjanji pada Kyungsoo, bahwa Ia akan memenangkan pertandingan lari_nya _itu. Kemenangan bukan segalanya, tapi janjinya pada Kyungsoo untuk menang itulah segalanya. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Kyungsoo.

.

.

Peluhnya sudah sebesar biji jagung, otot-otot kakinya bagaikan terikat kuat, raut wajahnya memerah. Ya, Park Chanyeol. Ia sedang berjuang melewati 2 orang yang lebih tinggi darinya sekitar 5-10 cm dari tingginya, Changmin, dia berasal dari _Seoul Elementary School. _MANTAN SAHABATNYA disekolah lamanya di _Seoul._ Changmin terkenal yang paling tinggi dan yang paling jago lari, bahkan Chanyeol belajar trik-trik mengatur nafas ketika berlari yaitu dari Changmin.

Dan...

"Oke, _Ya Ya Ya _! Park Chanyeol, sedikit lagi! _Aisshi_! _Aisshi_! _Ya _Park Chanyeol, dimana semangatmu! _Ya, ppaliwa_! _eoh_!"

Pelatih Chanyeol terus memberinya arahan dan semangat, Chanyeol berada diposisi nomor tiga, dan berakhir di _ finish _setelah berhasil melewati peserta nomor dua, 'Changmin_'_. Dan kini Ia yang berada di nomor urut 2.

"Selamat Park Chanyeol! Kau berhasil, aku bangga padamu!" Pelatihnya, lebih tepat guru olahraganya.

"_Ne, Kamsahaeyo songsaemnim_, _miyanhae saem_, aku hanya mampu merebut posisi 2!"

"Ah, _aniyo_, kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik! pertahankanlah Park Chanyeol!" Tertawa, menepuk-nepuk pundak Chanyeol. Chanyeol_pun _tersenyum bangga pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, sahabatnya.

Ia mengayuh pedal sepedanya kencang-kencang, terus, dan terus menambahkan kecepatannya. Wangi, rapih, mengenakan kemeja putih dengan menmbawa se-buket Dandelion. Bunga kesukaan Kyungsoo. Meski peluh membasahinya, namun itu sama sekali tak mengurangi kadar ke-tanpanan_nya_.

"Kyungsoo -ah sekarang aku siap! Ya, aku siap Kyungsoo." Katanya girang, Chanyeol siap. Chanyeol siap. Kali ini Ia benar-benar siap. Mungkin jika Ia yang menjadi _Gumiho_, mungkin saat ini ke-9 ekornya akan keluar tanpa menunggu bulan purnama datang. Ya, Chanyeol siap untuk mengutarakan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo. Bahwa Ia menyukainya.

'Tok Tok Tok'

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu rumah Kyungsoo, nenek Kyungsoo membukakannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"_Ne_, siapa kau?"

"Park Chanyeol _imnida_!" Membungkukkan badan tingginya "_Halmeoni_, aku datang untuk menemui Kyungsoo, aku temannya, Ehm maaf, aku kakak kelasnya."

"Kyungsoo?"

"_Um._" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

Namun ekspresi yang berlawanan justru nenek Kyungsoo tampakkan pada Chanyeol.

"Halmeoni, _wae geurae_? apakah Kyungsoo sedang keluar? atau... demamnya semakin parah? " Chanyeol mulai panik, karena berita terakhir yang ia dengar, Kyungsoo tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit.

"Chanyeol-ah, Kyungsoo... Kyungsoo -"

"Ada apa dengan Kyungsoo? _Halmeoni_?" Chanyeol semakin panik, berlari kedalam rumah dan mencari Kyungsoo_nya. _Ia takut hal yang buruk terjadi pada Kyungsoo kecilnya. Air mata mulai keluar dari matanya, Ia sangat takut, karena terakhir kalinya Kyungsoo sakit, Chanyeol hampir kehilanggannya, karena memang fisik Kyungsoo yang amat lemah. Kyungsoo tidak biasa sakit, namun sekalinya sakit, Ia akan menjadi sangat lemah.

"_Halmeoni_, dimana Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol menitihkah air matanya, tubuhnya melemas.

"Chanyeol-ah, tenanglah! Berdoalah agar tidak ada hal buruk yang menimpanya!" Kata _Halmeoni_, menenangkan Chanyeol.

"_Mwo_? Apa maksud _Halmeoni_? Kyungsoo? Apakah Kyungsoo tidak ada dirumah?"

"_Ne _Chanyeol-ah." _Halmeoni _mengangguk, menitihkan air matanya.

"_Mwo_? kemana dia pergi? teman satu kelasnya bilang, Ia sakit hari ini? apakah dia baik-baik saja?"

"Aku sudah mencarinya seharian penuh kemarin, namun aku tetap saja tak menemuinya. Yang aku takutkan Ia akan menakuti warga kampung dan memakan hati para _namja_ dan menghisap darah para _yeoja_ di desa ini!"

"_Mwo_?"

"_Ne_ Chanyeol, Kyungsoo menghilang!"

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
